Hype's End
by jfiggaz
Summary: this is the nasty bits for The Hype of Type. You can read this without reading The Hype of Type but you probably should. RIZZLES as always.


**A/N: Not a smut writer. First attempt. Be kind. Oh and hello to all those folks from The Hype of Type. Also I do not own the rights to Rizzoli and Isles. This is my story but that's the only thing that is mine. Enjoy! Review I would love to be a better smut writer.**

Jane nervously played with her wedding band as she waited for Maura to exit the bathroom. The ME insisted they take separate showers to scrub of the wedding gook: make-up, hair gel, sweat and champagne stains. The process only took Jane half an hour before she settled in a pair of black lace panties and a tight black cami but Maura had been there over an hour. Jane curbed the growing anxiety of anticipation by engrossing herself in a episode of HBO's "Taxicab Confessions". She must have seen the episode twenty times since it first aired when it was in high school.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," Jane yelled "While we are still young, eh?"

Maura popped her beautifully coifed head out the bathroom, the chastised "This is a bed and breakfast Jane not Fenway Park. Lower your voice, there are other guest here besides us."

"Well, if we'd just kicked everybody out of your parent's house like I wanted," Jane trailed on

"Shuush," Maura whispered as she opened the bathroom door.

Maura sauntered out in a white sheer silk chemise that clung to her curves like a magnet to steel. Jane smelled the scent of jasmine and lavender that followed her from the steamy bathroom. Maura sat next to the detective on the edge of the bed and laced their fingers together.

"You look beautiful, Maura. Angelic really. I feel like Nick Carraway being in this room with you dressed like that. All we're missing is the Duke Ellington record on the old phonograph," Jane smiled as she kissed Maura's cheek.

"I didn't know you were a Gatsby fan," Maura smiled.

"I'm not," Jane smirked "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I've actually been dressed for twenty minutes. I was kind of pacing the bathroom floor," Maura exhaled.

"We don't have to do this tonight. Technically we still have a couple of more days," Jane stated.

"Jane don't be ridiculous we're married," Maura giggled "I think we may have psyched ourselves out a little with the waiting. I mean when we were trying not to have sex, you couldn't keep your hands off of me. Now that we've allowed ourselves to take that step, we're acting like two teenagers on prom night.

"You know my dad tried to give me sex advice for my wedding night," Jane laughed.

"No way, that must be a hyperbole," Maura questioned.

"Trust me he started at my parent's house. There was not enough tequila in all of New England to prepare for that conversation. Shit not enough tequila to forget it," Jane chuckled.

"I think it's sweet in a slightly weird and awkward kind of way. It was Frank's way of giving you his blessing. I'm just glad your mother didn't have myocardial infarction. The only thing she said to me was "You will call at least a week before you and my daughter have your first child."," Maura laughed.

"I was glad I could finally shut her up about settling down. Every time she tried to corner me to complain I just waved my wedding band which by the way is amazing."

"Umm, I'm glad you like it. Turn of the television and the light, it's time for bed," Maura smirked.

"Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli," Jane smiled as she clicked the remote and turned the light switch.

"Say it again," Maura purred.

"Yes Mrs. Rizzoli," Jane smirked.

Jane straddled Maura on top of the bed for a long and passionate kiss. There tongues danced as in their minty warm mouths. Jane jerked away and stood on her knees towering over the petite ME. "Imma go slow," Jane hoarsely whispered. Maura nodded her head slowly in approval.

Jane and Maura both shared a lust for perfectionism although they had their own specific brand of perfect. Frost the first day Maura left for CMU gave Jane a collection of lesbian porn. Maura although she would never admit it took a class in Philly's infamous gayborhood. They'd both studied, planned, and practiced at least in their minds, now it was showtime.

"Slow," Jane reiterated internally. Although she would have rather ripped through the flimsy lacy chemise as she did that Sox tank; she slowly slipped the garment off of her blushing bride. Maura's alabaster skin was exposed to the room's cool air which caused her perfect pink nipples to stand at attention. Jane pecked Maura's lips before going to work.

First the detective, sucked on the ME neck while her fingers drew imaginary lines down the doctor's torso. Maura purred with delight which settled Jane's nerves. Now, the brunette placed a trail of kisses right to those milky mounds of glory, she felt a gush between her legs the moment she placed the right one in her mouth. She sucked firm but not rough as her tongue rhythmically flicked the nipple. The left breast was not left unattended as Jane palmed it while squeezing the nipple between her outstretched fingers.

Maura could cum at the thought of Jane touching her, she'd imagined it so many times but the actually sensation put her on the verge of blackout. She wanted to scream, when Jane put her tongue in her navel but muted the noise to a simple "ooo". Maura inhaled deeply when she felt Jane pull down her thong and slide her to the edge of the bed. She jolted up at the touch of Jane tongue across her swollen clit and dug her nails into the detective's back.

Jane was intoxicated by Maura's smell and taste. Higher than a kite, she didn't even flinch at the doctor's scratches. Instead she pushed, Maura back onto the bed and opened her legs wider. She hummed on Maura's clit the Andy Griffith theme song as she secured the doctor's writhing body with an outstretched arm. Halfway through the melody she moved two curled fingers into Maura soaked sweet spot. The detective couldn't even give an encore before Maura rushed like the Mississippi almost drowning Jane. The detective's face shined like she finished a bucket of KFC but she had a kool-aid grin.

Maura laid speechless as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know why she cried and didn't care. Her only focus was figuring out a way to move. She watched Jane walk to bathroom. The detective returned with a Cheshire cat grin the size of Texas and John Wayne stride. Jane gently kissed Maura's forehead and brushed her disheveled hair.

"Don't touch me," Maura gasped.

"Why," Jane chuckled "I thought you were rested enough for round two."

"Round two, yea give me a minute," Maura exhaled as she waved a hand .

"You got it baby cakes but while you're sorting that out. I'm going to grab some shut eye," Jane shrugged.

"No, Jane," Maura whined "You can't go to sleep it's your turn."

"Trust me, I came. Anyway, Mrs. Rizzoli just to let you know, I like a jumpstart in the morning. I find that it does more wonders for my day than Folgers," Jane smiled.

"Jane," Maura cooed.

"Yea, babe," Jane smiled.

"Can you tuck me in," Maura smiled?


End file.
